A consumer grade unmanned aerial vehicle, such as a drone, is easy to operate, and can be used for entertainment.
Some drones can transmit pictures and videos captured in real time during a flight to a smartphone. A wireless network connection can be established between the drone and the smartphone by Wi-Fi (Wireless-Fidelity) technology, and the drone can transmit collected image signals back to the smartphone through the wireless network connection. In order to extend the communication distance between the drone and the smartphone, a repeater can be used to forward data between the drone and the smartphone. The repeater may serve as a wireless AP (Access Point), and the drone and the smartphone can be respectively connected with the repeater. The drone can send the image signals to the repeater, and the repeater forwards the image signals to the smartphone. In order to improve data security, the repeater has access authentication messages such as a SSID (Service Set Identifier), a password, and the like. The drone needs to provide the access authentication messages to the repeater before establishing a wireless network connection with the repeater, and the connection may be successfully established only when the authentication is passed.